siempre juntas ¿verdad?
by jesparza15
Summary: Mami Tomoe es una cazadora de brujas veterana, pero el retorno de Kyouko Sakura a la ciudad traera viejos recuerdos, por su parte, Homura llega buscando a su viejo amor con la ilusion de cumplir aquello que no pudo antes...


_**Hola**_

 _ **Aquí jesparza15 con una nueva historia**_

 _ **Ahora les traigo algo diferente, es un one shot de Madoka Mágica.**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews y si tienen sugerencias de parejas no duden en dejarlas**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Puella Magi Madoka Mágica no es de mi propiedad, esta historia es sin fines de lucro con el mero afán de entretener**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER 2: Esta es una historia Yuri (Chica x Chica) si no te gustan estas historias no leas.**_

 _ **Sin más espero les guste.**_

Era un día normal para Mami Tomoe, había en la mañana enfrentando a una bruja mientras era acompañada por las más recientes Puella Magi de la ciudad Mitakihara; Madoka Kaname y Sayaka Miki. Por otra parte, en la tarde se encontró con otra bruja. Para la mayoría de las chicas mágicas esto sería un esfuerzo muy grande, pero no para Mami. Ella era experimentada, tenía años realizando esta labor, incluso había educado a otras chicas para esta labor. Pero esta vez era distinto, ya que al momento de derrotar a la bruja esta retomó una forma humana, la de una niña pequeña, quizá en los 13 o 14, peliblanca y con los ojos claros.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó la rubia mientras apuntaba uno de sus fusiles a la cabeza de la chica.

-Nagisa…Nagisa Momoe- Dijo la chica agachando la cabeza, Mami se la levantó con la punta de su arma para verse a los ojos.

-¿Cómo pasaste de ser una bruja a una chica mágica?-

-Yo sólo quería queso…y alguien que comía mucho me encargó venir aquí… ¡yo sólo quería ese queso que olía bien!- La rubia lo pensó un momento…esto era algo sin sentido, y sería muy tonto herir a quién hizo esto, además que ya tenía la teoría de quién podría ser.

-¿Quién te dijo como es alguien de pelo rojizo?-

-No lo recuerdo bien.- Mami suspiró

-Está bien…-bajó su arma.- Eres libre, pero espero no tener más problemas, además ahora tengo que buscar a quién te lo dijo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si es quien creo…-Mami agachó la vista.- No es tu asunto Nagisa-San, por ahora evita usar esa transformación, ya que otras chicas mágicas podrían matarte.- La rubia dejó el sitio. A los minutos Nagisa sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-Ya lo sabe.-

-Sí, era Mami Tomoe la que me encontré, dice que hay otras chicas mágicas en la ciudad.-

-Tomo dirección a la parada del autobús cercana a la escuela donde iban.-

-Entendido, hasta pronto.-

*****************************************************************************  
-Hasta pronto Nagisa.- Del otro lado de la línea una chica colgaba el teléfono. Sonrió un momento al alzar la vista y ver en dirección de la ciudad de Mitakihara.

-Nos veremos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo maestra.- Decía la chica mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una paleta y comenzaba a comerla.

-Parece que lograste lo que querías perfectamente.- Una mujer de pelo oscuro se acercó saludando a la chica de la paleta.

-Exactamente Homura, ¿tú hallaste lo que buscabas?-

-Sí. Tanto tu maestra como Madoka Kaname y Sayaka Miki están en la misma escuela estudiando.- Homura sonrió al pensar en Madoka. –Nos dirigiremos allí temprano.- La otra chica quitó la paleta de su boca un momento.

-¿Y si vamos ahora? No creo que quieras esperar demasiado por ver a Madoka.-

-Tienes razón. Deberíamos ir ahora.-

-Si nos damos prisa podremos alcanzarlas.- Tomo la mano de la peli oscura.- Es fin de semana. Mami sólo va a 1 sitio los fines de semana en la noche.- Homura sonrió y se dejó guiar por la otra.

- _¿Entonces si te sigo hallaré de nuevo a Madoka? Si lo hago…espero que tú también puedas arreglar las cosas con Mami.-_ Pensaba Homura mientras llegaron a la estación que les llevaría a su destino. La acompañante se hallaba desesperada y entró empujando gente, mientras la otra simplemente entró disculpando a su amiga con la gente que empujó. Al poco ambas hallaron asiento en el tren. Mientras la peli oscura se hallaba tranquila viendo por la ventana la dueña de la paleta movía los pies de un lado a otro sin parar, incluso moviendo sus dedos sin cesar. Esto lo notó Homura.

-¿Inquieta?- La dama se detuvo un momento.

-No, sólo amanecí con mucha energía y con hambre jajaja. Al final en el lugar donde vamos suele haber buena comida, o al menos así era cuando fui con Mami aquella vez cuando…- Paró en seco de hablar y se enrojecieron sus mejillas al recordar aquella vez que fue a aquel sitio donde ahora, más de 2 años después volvía a pesar de haber jurado no hacerlo. Recordó la música, la gente bailando, la comida, a Mami Tomoe, su cuerpo siguiendo la música, y aquellas palabras que le traían ahora en su búsqueda.

"- _Siempre juntas ¿verdad?-_

 _-Sí, siempre juntas.-_ "

-¿Estás bien? Te quedaste quieta de la nada y sonrojaste.- Homura puso su palma sobre la frente de la chica.- ¿No tienes fiebre?-

-¡No!, sólo recordé algo vergonzoso de hace tiempo… ¡Oh mira!- La chica señaló con su dedo a la ventana.- Esa luz que vez en aquella dirección es Mitakihara, en un par de minutos llegaremos allí.- Ambas asentaron, mientras seguían en silencio hasta llegar a la parada que las dejaría cerca de aquel sitio donde Mami reencontraría a su "alumna" y Homura podría reencontrarse con Madoka, o al menos, ése era el plan.

*****************************************************************************  
-¡Buenas tardes Tomoe-San!- Dijo una chica de pelo rosa.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que puedes llamarme "Mami-San" Madoka-Chan.- La rubia dijo al momento de encontrarse con sus 2 amigas de grado menor; Madoka y Sayaka.

-Tú sabes que Madoka es así de educada.- Sayaka tomó de las mejillas a Madoka, jalándoselas con suavidad- ¿Verdad Madoka?-

-¡Eres mala Sayaka-Chan!- Mami sonrió ante aquello. Siempre le daba alegría ver la amistad que tenían sus más recientes alumnas, cómo a veces podían bromear una con la otra así, mientras otras veces no existía ninguna fuerza capaz de pararlas. Suspiró con tristeza la mayor, siendo esto notado por Madoka, la cual ya había sido soltada por Sayaka.

-¿Te pasa algo Mami-San?-

-No nada chicas, todo está bien, simplemente he tenido una semana larga de trabajos y cosas así.- Mami negó con sus manos, tratando de convencer de algo que no era cierto. Las inocentes chicas le creyeron.

-¡Tienes razón!- Dijo la pelo azul- Madoka y yo también tuvimos mucho trabajo así, y también nos encargaron más que no quiero hacer.- Mami rio ante eso, recordando a una joven pelirroja que actuaba mucho de esa forma cuando se conocieron.

-Chicas, deben ser responsables con sus cosas. Además, si cumplen hoy mañana podría llevarlas a cierto sitio que conozco para despejarse un rato.- Las menores le vieron y preguntaron mucho a donde quería llevarlas, pero la rubia no dijo, simplemente indicó que hicieran sus deberes y estuvieran desocupadas al día siguiente. Así fue el camino hasta que se despidió de la peli azulado y la peli rosa. Unas cuadras después la rubia se encontró con un gato blanco.

-Haz trabajado arduamente Mami Tomoe.-

-Tú sabes que lo hago por el bien de mi madre en el hospital.-

-Lo sé, eso deseaste, que pudiera salir viva de esa operación.- Mami acarició la cabeza del gato, el cual como era característico de él no cambió su expresión. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Hace poco vi llegar a esta ciudad a 2 chicas mágicas.- Mami se extrañó.

-¿Cómo eran aquellas chicas?-

-Una era una joven de pelo morado y otra era Kyouko Sakura.- La humana detuvo de un golpe sus caricias sobre la criatura, quedándose en blanco al oír que su antigua compañera estaba de regreso, pero ella tenía entendido que eso no pasaría, que por más que quisiera verla ella nunca estaría de regreso.

-No entiendo el motivo del retorno de Kyouko Sakura a esta ciudad, pero puede generar un encuentro entre ustedes y eso disminuya tus capacidades para ser chica mágica. Por ello vine a decírtelo ahora.- La rubia sabía que Kyubey a pesar de cumplir deseos no era el amigo de ninguna de ellas. Él sólo se preocupaba por sus intereses personales y cumplir su misión. Incluso así, no le parecía malo lo que él realizaba con ellas, ya que a su manera siempre que ellas cumplieran su parte del trato él se encargaría de que estuvieran "optimas" para el trabajo.

-Yo tampoco sé que la trae aquí, pero sería bueno verla después de tanto tiempo.-

-Podría serlo o no podría serlo, no tengo manera de saber cómo reaccionará ella o tú.- Kyubey siguió su camino.

-Cuídate Kyubey, iré a encontrar a Kyouko, será bueno verla a pesar de los años.- El gato se giró a verla.

-¿A pesar de que pidió no verte?- Mami se puso triste al recordar aquella pelea que las separó, pero respondió

-Sí…quizá tenga alguna razón importante para venir y ocupa ayuda.-

-Por mí está bien Mami Tomoe, eres libre de verla siempre y cuando no descuides tu labor.- La humana sonrió y siguió su camino.

- _Sería un problema una pelea de chicas mágicas en la ciudad. Espero que ambas alberguen aún sentimientos la una por la otra. Así ellas nos darán más energía como antes y de acuerdo a mi plan.-_ Kyubey siguió caminando mientras repasaba la parte final de su plan que próximamente llevaría con sus compatriotas a presentar…la forma en que podrían cumplir mejor su misión.

Llegó el sábado y como las pequeñas amigas de Mami estaban ocupadas con sus trabajos Mami les indico que salieran hasta en la noche. Como ella era de las costumbre de levantarse temprano prefirió salir de su casa para pasear un rato y decidir a dónde llevar a sus amistades. Paseo un rato por la ciudad hasta que vio un momento un letrero en una esquina:

"Ven al salón de juegos Hanabi, hay bebida, comida y sobre todo diversión

Competencias de todo tipo todos los días y si necesitas quedarte renta de habitaciones"

La rubia esbozó una leve sonrisa. Ella conocía bien el sitio, era tal y como decía el volante; comida, bebida y diversión. Más de una vez llegó a quedarse hasta tarde en aquel lugar, a veces sola, a veces acompañada por amigas de la escuela. Suspiró al recordar una vez muy especial para ella; un día que ganó el premio de baile en parejas junto con una compañera y parte del premio fue que si se quería quedar esa noche podía hacerlo gratis. Eran pasados de las 11 de la noche por lo que tanto Mami como su compañera campeona se quedaron juntas en una habitación de 5 estrellas toda la noche…platicando al inicio, pero de un momento a otro terminaron una sobre otra, desnudándose, besándose, tocándose, amándose profundamente y dándose una promesa que creyó Mami eterna.

"-¿Siempre juntas verdad?-"

"-Sí, siempre juntas-"

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de ella. Aún amaba a aquella chica, pero ya no era suya desde aquel triste día que todo acabo. Un pañuelo interrumpió su pensamiento.

-Ten, parece que lo necesitas.- Una chica de pelo oscuro le extendió un pañuelo para que limpiara su lágrima. Mami lo hizo.

-Gracias.-

-No hay de qué, no es tan sano llorar.- La rubia sonrió ante el comentario.

-Sólo es muy raro que si ni te conozco me ayudes, no es tan común.- La peli oscura sonrió y de su bolsillo sacó una gema de color morado, su gema del alma.

-Como vez también soy una chica mágica Mami Tomoe.- La mencionada dio un paso atrás, a la defensiva.- Tranquila, no busco pelea, llegué ayer y quiero conocer la ciudad solamente.- Mami se relajó un poco, ya que al parecer no tenía frente a ella a alguien violenta, pero aún quedaba lo que dijo Kyubey; que anoche habían llegado 2 chicas mágicas, incluida Kyouko.

-Si quieres te muestro la ciudad. Extendió su mano la rubia.-Un gusto, aunque ya sabes mi nombre, pero yo no el tuyo.-

-Soy Homura, Homura Akemi.-

-Un place Akemi-San, ¿empezamos?- Ambas mujeres recorrieron las cuadras de la ciudad un par de horas, hasta que en la tarde Homura mencionó que tendría unas cosas que hacer, por lo que quedaron en verse después. En eso Mami marcó a sus amigas menores para confirmar que estaban libres. Al recibir afirmación de ambas quedaron de ver en una de las estaciones del tren. La rubia llegó primero y alrededor de media hora llegaron la peli azul y Madoka.

-Buenas tardes chicas.- Dijo la mayor.

-¡Buenas tardes Mami!- Dijo Sayaka mientras la peli rosa venía tras de ella saludando igual.

-¿Listas para divertirse un rato?- Ambas le dieron el "sí", por lo que Mami les tomo del cuello pegándola a ella.

-Tengo una idea de donde podemos ir las 3 juntas.- La mayor llevó a la parada del tren a sus amigas, para luego tomar un tren con dirección al centro de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde vamos Mami-San?-

-Es un secreto Madoka-Chan, sólo diré que podrán relajarse hoy.- La peli azul y la peli rosa se vieron con duda, pero confiaban en la rubia, por lo que dejaron que las llevara a aquel sitio.

Al paso de unos 20 minutos llegaron a la parada del tren donde Mami les indicó bajar. Las 3 chicas guiadas por la mayor de ellas caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un cierto sitio con una fachada bastante colorida.

-¡Asombroso Mami!- Pronunció Sayaka.- ¡Es un salón de juegos!-

-Exactamente, creo que es el lugar prefecto para relajarse después de una larga semana.- Un hombre se acercó a ellas.

-¡Pero qué gran sorpresa tenemos aquí!- El hombre saludó cordialmente haciendo una reverencia a la rubia, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes. La Tomoe sólo le extendió la mano permitiéndole a aquel chico besarla cual princesa se tratase.- Nos honra con su visita Mami Tomoe.-

-No es necesario tanto halago, aunque no niego que me guste esos elogios de vez en cuando.- Las dudas llenaron las mentes de Sayaka y Madoka ante el comportamiento de ambos.

-¿Cómo no halagarte si tu record en las competencias de baile sigue sin ser batido por nadie en estos 2 años? ¡Eres la diosa de este lugar!-

-Vaya, me avergüenzas un poco con tus comentarios ante mis amigas. Es su primera vez aquí.- El hombre se giró viendo a las chicas.

-¡Oh disculpen!, sólo tenía mucho sin venir Mami por aquí… pasen.- Abrió la puerta al sitio.- Disfruten de todo lo que ofrecemos, además siempre hay competencia de todos tipos.- Madoka y Sayaka pasaron primero, Mami se detuvo a darle una leve propina al hombre.

-Para no perder la costumbre.- La chica le sonrió inocente.

-¿así que tú también lo hiciste eh?- Mami se sorprendió ante el comentario.- Veras, hará una media hora aquella chica pelirroja con la que conseguiste el record en parejas…y ella también hizo lo mismo.- En un rápido movimiento abrazó a Mami.- ¡Me alegra tanto ver a las mejores de vuelta por aquí!- Mami le correspondió el abrazo para luego separarse y entrar al sitio. Era prácticamente idéntico como lo recordaba. La música sin ser excesivamente baja pero aun así audible; una zona con mesas, un mini bar, la zona de juegos, una pista de baile en el centro con mucha gente en ella y delante de esa pista la zona de baile con gente tratando de seguir las coreografías que aparecían en pantalla. A veces fáciles, otras difíciles, más todos disfrutaban y uno que otro se dirigía a una zona más privada, con habitaciones rentadas por noche o por hora, para aquellos que no podían regresar a casa o preferían quedarse con sus parejas "en privado". Todo era tan igual, pero lo sentía tan diferente. Sabía el motivo de aquella sensación, esa presión en el pecho, era el motivo del porque ni siquiera en vacaciones venía a este sitio…por cierta chica peli roja que hacía mucho tiempo no veía. Dirigió su vista hacia la zona donde se rentaban habitaciones para pasar la noche. Era nostálgico recordar aquella noche donde todo pasó…una competencia, una victoria; pero, sobre todo, aquella cama, la luna viéndolas en aquel acto carnal que para muchos sería de lo más impuro, pero que para ellas fue…no, para Mami fue algo que era muchas cosas, menos impuro. La voz de sus amigas terminó indicándole que se acercara a la zona de baile. Mami se apresuró a llegar al sitio.

-¡Mami-San.- Gritó Madoka.-¡Este lugar es increíble!-

-¡Sí!, ¿por qué no nos habías traído antes?- Indagó la peli azul.

-Discúlpenme, no había tenido la oportunidad desde hace tiempo. Antes venía mucho y al parecer aún no me olvidan jajaja.- Mami rio junto a sus acompañantes mientras le indicó a las menores que buscaran un lugar para sentarse y tomar algo para recuperarse de la caminata para llegar allí. Las chicas obedecieron mientras recibían la cartera de Mami para pagar lo necesario. Por su parte, la mencionada miraba como en una de las consolas de baile una persona de pelo oscuro se esforzaba con algo de torpeza, pero al poco iba mejorando. Madoka era vista con mucha atención por aquella chica

-Cualquiera diría que te gusta- Pronunció Mami al acercase a la joven.

-Este…yo….- Mami le interrumpió

-Tranquila, no necesitas explicarme nada a mí. Entiendo lo que es que te guste alguien, pero eso ahora no es importante, ahora importa otra cosa Akemi-San-

-¿Qué cosa?-

que aún te falta práctica para seguir la coreografía.-

-Sí, un poco.- Mami sonrió y se paró en una consola a lado de Homura, sacando un par de monedas de su falda para pagar por otra ronda que fuera la misma para ambas. -¿Te enseñó? A Madoka le gusta bailar mucho, quizá así la conquistes- Homura se sonrojó, para diversión de la mayor.

Los minutos pasaban y el ritmo de Homura que era torpe al inicio se volvió más fluido, pudiendo seguir el ritmo a Mami, la cual para enseñar a la chica a familiarizarse con la forma en que funcionan los pasos puso una canción fácil. La gente se empezó a juntar al reconocer a la rubia. La canción terminó con ambas en la misma puntuación. Homura puso sus manos en sus piernas respirando hondo.

-A veces es cansado seguir el ritmo, por ello debes practicar mucho Akemi-San.- Dijo Mami que no se veía cansada como su "aprendiz"

-Creo…que tienes…razón…- Dijo aún fatigada la menor.

-Vas bien Akemi-San, sigue así.- Por un momento le dio unas palmadas en el hombro en señal de apoyo. La peli oscura se sorprendió ante el acto de la mayor.

-De verdad eres como me dijeron- Mami le vio sorprendida.- Es que…alguien que te conoce me dijo que eras con ella así…amable y dulce.-

-Vaya, ¿quién te dijo?- Con su dedo indicó en la dirección donde estaba la chica que le había comentado aquello (y quien le había traído allí desde un principio) Mami no pudo distinguir bien ya que en aquella parte había mucha gente reunida, por lo que era difícil ver de lejos. Decidió acercarse junto a Homura.

El grupo de gente alrededor era grande, por lo que le costó algo de esfuerzo a la chica mágica veterana llegar hasta el centro donde estaba la consola de baile. Quizá no hubiera deseado hacerlo.

Al llegar a tal zona observó a una chica peli verde perdiendo frente a una chica de pelo rojizo, de estatura promedio, con sudadera verde claro y unos shorts de mezclilla acompañadas de unas botas café oscuro. La chica se giró a ver a la peli verde, estrechando las manos.

-De verdad eres buena… aunque aquí al parecer hay alguien con un record más alto.- La chica señaló la pantalla, por lo que la peli roja se acercó a ver los puntajes. Como sospechaba, en la cima aún seguía su maestra. Sonrió mostrando uno de sus colmillos.

-Sí…ella es muy buena en esto del baile.- su voz se quebró un momento, para luego mostrar una falsa sonrisa.- ¡Hasta otra chica!- Ambas se despidieron mientras el público aplaudía y ovacionaba a la peli roja. Todos menos una rubia entre la gente, que rápidamente fue notada por la reciente ganadora, la cual bajó con rapidez para confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Hola Mami- La nombrada alzó la vista despacio. Reconoció las botas, las piernas tan hipnotizantes que tenía la chica menor que ella. Los shorts ajustados, su suéter que tapaba la playera negra que tenía por debajo, y finalmente aquel rostro y esos ojos rojizos se encontraron con los de la rubia. La mencionada abrió sus ojos grandemente.

-Hola Kyouko.-

*****************************************************************************  
En el área de alimentos se encontraban Sayaka y Madoka terminando las compras que le solicitó Mami Tomoe.

-¡Sayaka!, ¿no crees que compraste demasiado?- Dijo la peli rosa al cargar varios refrescos y botanas con esfuerzo junto a la peli azul.

-¡No es mi culpa! Todo aquí se ve delicioso, además no creo que Mami se enojé con nosotras por ello, nos dijo que podíamos usar lo que ocupáramos.-

-Sí pero esto es mucho.- En un descuido Madoka resbaló, siendo en un pestañeo capturada en el aire por una chica de pelo oscuro que andaba cerca.

-Debes tener más cuidado Madoka.- La chica al atrapar a la peli rosa terminó abrazándola, sonrojándola un poco.-Me preocuparía mucho verte herida.- Debido a la bolsa con botana Madoka no podía ver bien a la chica, pero su voz…la encontraba muy familiar.

-¿Acaso eres…?-

-Sí…soy yo Madoka.- La chica quitó la bolsa entre ellas haciéndola a un lado, permitiéndole verse correctamente. Sayaka sólo las vio y reconoció rápidamente a la peli oscuro.

-¿Homura-San? ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Sayaka le dijo alegre, mientras Homura apoyaba a su amiga a pararse del suelo.

-Sí, un buen par de años.-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Una amiga mía dijo que quería ver a su "maestra" aquí, y pues terminé metida en todo esto jaja.- Era raro ver a Homura Akemi riendo, le caracterizaba una seriedad muy grande, pero quizá era el ambiente donde estaban (o ver de nuevo a Madoka) lo que le cambiaba la actitud. Esto le agradó a la joven Kaname que le abrazó fuertemente, como en los lejanos tiempos que existía "aquello" entre ambas.

-Este, Akemi-San… ¿te sentarías con nosotras?- La propuesta sorprendió tanto a Homura como a Sayaka, pero la peli oscura aceptó, ayudando a cargar las cosas a la chica. Sayaka se quedó un poco atrás viendo a ambas chicas conversar y ayudarse.

- _Parece que aún hay algo entre ellas. Quién lo diría.-_ Pensaba la peli azul mientras giró su vista y divisó a su amiga Mami hablando con otra chica.

-Chicas ahora las alcanzo, le hablaré a Mami.- Homura se detuvo en seco.

-No vallas, no creo que quiera ser interrumpida.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Indagó Madoka.

-Esa chica peli roja que esta con ella es quien me trajo aquí…-Se detuvo un poco para luego seguir.- A ella no le gusta que interrumpan sus asuntos, por ello les digo que mejor nos vengamos a sentar y esperemos un poco.- Sayaka se paró delante de Homura.

-¿Qué pretende tu amiga con nuestra amiga?-

-Sayaka…si Homura lo dice es por algo, no creo que sea bueno pelear aquí.- Dijo Madoka mientras se quedaba detrás de Homura. La misma se giró y le sonrió.

-Es cierto, mejor sigamos a buscar mesa. Es sábado en la noche, no creo que haya tanto espacio.- Sayaka seguía quieta en su sitio.- Está bien, iremos con Mami, pero si aquella chica se enoja no es mi asunto.- El cambio de actitud de Homura sorprendió a ambas, pero prefirieron seguirla hasta llegar al lugar donde Mami estaba…

*****************************************************************************  
La batalla tanto para la rubia como para la pelirroja había sido complicada, pero al final la bruja había caído. Quizá no era lo mejor. Al destruirse la barrera de la misma se mostró la zona de la ciudad donde estaban. Ambas quedaron en silencio al reconocer la cuadra donde era.

-Lo siento- Dijo la rubia

-Mami, ¿por qué esto?- Preguntaba una dolida Kyouko

-No fue intencional, sólo no pude evitar que la bruja destruyera esas casas y…-

-¡Entre esas casas estaba la mía idiota!- La pelirroja tomó del cuello a la rubia, levantándola un poco en el aire y viéndola con los ojos enrojecidos.- ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que pasó con mi familia! ¡Tú sabes que estoy sola y tú me arrebataste lo que me quedaba de mi familia!-

-Yo no podía evitar esto. Ambas hacemos esto y lo sabemos. A cambio de un deseo haremos esto siempre.- Kyouko lanzó al piso a la rubia.

-Tú dices un deseo, ¿y qué tal si como yo tú propio deseo no se cumple como debe y se te voltea eh?, ¿qué harás ante eso?- Un "no lo sé" fue la respuesta de la mayor.- Tsk, eso pensé. Sabes, yo me largo, no me busques para nada.- Dio un par de pasos, para ser tomada por la cintura por la Tomoe.

-¡No te vayas Kyouko!, ¡quédate por favor!- La peli roja trataba de zafarse, pero la pelea le había dejado cansada.

-No me quieras detener Mami.-

-¡Claro que lo haré!- La rubia se acercó al oído de la mujer.- ¿Acaso lo de aquellas noches no importó?, ¿no te importa el "juntas por siempre" de nuestra primera vez juntas?- la menor se giró mirando a los ojos a Mami. La duda empezaba a llegar a su mente al ver a su mentora con los ojos llorosos, pero cómo le diría la verdadera razón de porqué se estaba yendo.

- _¿Debo seguir mintiéndote con lo de la casa? No es como que no me moleste pero tampoco es toda la razón, ¿si te digo la razón no me odiarás?, ¿Entenderás que lo hago por ti? ¡Qué más da ya! No hay vuelta atrás-_ Kyouko después de pensar eso se separó del abrazo de la rubia y procedió a lanzar las frases más duras que había dicho hasta el momento.

-Mami Tomoe no me hagas reír. ¿De verdad crees que esa promesa era verdadera? ¡Idiota!, claro que no, sólo era para aprender mejor sobre esto. Ya aprendí, ya me voy, así de fácil tonta.- Mami cayó de rodillas sollozando. Kyouko sólo se volteó y siguió caminando. Se detuvo un segundo sin voltear atrás, ya que si se giraba sus lágrimas impedirían hacer creíble lo que estaba a punto de decir.- Nunca te amé y nunca lo haré. Sólo eras un juguete para mí, y como ya me aburrí de ti ahora buscaré otro. Hasta nunca Mami Tomoe.- Y la peli roja dolida por sus propias mentiras mientras Mami estaba allí, llorando, sola, en el suelo, destrozada.

*****************************************************************************  
-Está hecho Kyubey- Dijo la pelirroja más relajada mientras ya había tomado distancia de su antiguo amor.

-Ya veo, buscaste destruir los vínculos afectivos de Mami Tomoe hacia ti para lograr lo que te pedí. Eres excepcional Kyouko Sakura.- El ser recibió un golpe a puño cerrado por parte de la pelirroja.

-No busques elogiarme por esto. Simplemente realiza lo que te pedí y ya.-

-No entiendo las emociones de ustedes los humanos, pero no puedo negar que hiciste lo que pedí. Tu deseo está completo.- Kyouko sólo sacó de su bolsillo una paleta y comenzó a comerla mientras seguía su camino.

- _Mami, espero que ahora seas feliz de verdad…aunque no estemos "juntas por siempre".-_ Se detuvo un momento frente a la estación del tren. Estaba llorando. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas para entrar al tren y salir de ciudad Mitakihara, para quizá no volver jamás.

Habían pasado 2 años sin saber ninguna de la otra, sin siquiera oír su nombre mencionado por otra persona hasta ahora…que las 2 chicas que algunas vez reinaron aquel lugar juntas se hallaban de frente. De nuevo estaban de frente la una a la otra, la rubia frente a la pelirroja, Mami y su alumna, Kyouko.

-¿No me dirás nada más Mami?- Preguntó Kyouko mientras se agachaba a ver a la chica de cerca. Al notar su falta de respuesta le tomó del mentón para verse. El verse a los ojos duró un par de minutos, para Kyouko fue sorpresivo que Mami le abrazara fuertemente, sentir de nuevo aquel abrazo (Kyouko Sakura no era el tipo de chica que abrazara o dejara que se le abrazara muy seguido). En un rápido movimiento la pelirroja correspondió el abrazo, pasando sus manos por la espalda de Mami, haciéndola suspirar despacio al sentir el tacto de la menor. Mami sólo le susurró suave al oído mientras una leve lágrima corría por su mejilla, llegando a la de Kyouko.

-Te extrañe.-

-Yo también…levántate, no creo que quieras estar con tanta gente viendo- Mami respiró hondo y se levantó junto a la pelirroja. Sayaka junto a Madoka y Homura se acercaron a ambas.

-¡Oh!, ¿ya compraron todo?-Preguntó Mami a sus más recientes alumnas, las cuales asentaron. Mami notó a Homura prácticamente pegada a Madoka.-Vaya, parece que se llevan bien entonces.- La chica sonrió al ver el sonrojo de ambas chicas. Sayaka sólo le vio seria, como reprimiéndola por su comentario, esto lo notó Kyouko.

-Homura vino por Madoka, por ello está aquí.- Mami se giró a ver a la pelirroja. Le daba una mirada que le hacía una pregunta más que obvia "tú por qué viniste"- Y yo…quería venir aquí, porque…- Homura interrumpió a ambas.

-Porque quería mostrarme el sitio, ¿no?- La peli oscura vio a Kyouko con una expresión bastante clara "contradíceme y te mato", por lo que la peli roja sólo le siguió la corriente.

-Si eso, tenía ganas de recordar viejos tiempos y pasear por aquí con Homura.- Todas notaron que había cierta "tensión" entre la Akemi y la Sakura, pero permanecieron en silencio generando sus propias conclusiones.

-¿Entonces entramos a la pista Kyouko-San?- Preguntó Mami. La peli roja aceptó (para evitar discutir con Homura) Ambas chicas fueron las primeras en subir a la consola, mientras las otras 3 chicas se quedaron observando. Madoka seguía abrazada a Homura, Sayaka sólo estaba al lado de ambas comiendo nachos. Notaron que la gente se empezó a juntar al notar quienes eran las damas en la consola.

-¿Lista Mami Tomoe?- Preguntó la chica de los shorts al girarse a la derecha a ver a su maestra. La tensión era notoria entre ambas. Algo ocultaban, o eso pensaban sus 3 amigas. Se sentía como una paz antes de la tormenta.

-Lista Kyouko. ¿Qué canción te gustaría bailar hoy?- Dijo la rubia, aunque la respuesta que esperaba es la que escuchó de Kyouko:

-Sólo deseo bailar contigo una en especial.- Ambas se miraron un segundo. Se sonrieron. Ambas se acercaron a las consolas y programaron la misma canción.

Empezó la melodía primero bajo, con pasos suaves que la mayoría de las personas alrededor comenzaron a seguir. Esto fue alrededor de unos 20 a 30 segundos. De un golpe el ritmo cambió a uno más rápido y movido. Ambas chicas podían seguirlo tranquilamente a pesar de que en el público disminuyó la cantidad de gente capaz de ello. Homura sonrió al ver a las chicas en el baile, Madoka lo notó.

-¿Sucede algo Homura?- La peli oscuro inclinó su cuello un poco para ver a la peli rosa.

-Esa canción la suele oír mucho Kyouko. La oye siempre que puede.-

-¿Son muy cercanas entonces ustedes 2?- Preguntó Sayaka. Madoka desvió un poco la mirada tratando de no ver a Homura.

-Algo así, platicamos y todo, pero ella siempre ha sido cerrada entorno a lo personal. Yo creo que nos oculta algo que no le gusta admitir.- Con cierta pena Madoka presionó el brazo de Madoka contra sí.

-¿Tú que crees que sea Homura-Chan?- La mayor acarició el pelo de la chica, sonrojándola. Sayaka sólo rio ante eso.

-Luego le preguntamos, será mejor ver cómo va Mami, ¿no?- Las chicas regresaron su atención a la pista.

La canción ahora era más fuerte y rítmica, pero ambas mujeres sobre la pista eran capaz de seguirla perfectamente. Era una pista que conocían bien, era aquella que bailaron y les hizo ser campeonas de parejas hará 2 años atrás. Ambas mujeres se vieron un momento mientras seguían los pasos. Se entendían con verse, por ello comprendían lo que haría la otra.

Para sorpresa de la gente presente en un rápido cambio de ritmo hacia el final de la canción ambas saltaron tomándose de las manos para cambiar de consola, seguir un poco la canción para luego finalizar con otro cambio a su consola original, pero parándose de manos para luego girarse para atrás al final de la canción.

El público quedó en silencio un momento. Homura seguía abrazada de Madoka y Sayaka había terminado sus nachos. El aplauso no se hizo esperar por parte del público; más alto se volvió al sonar la consola.

Ambas habían batido nuevamente su record por un par de puntos.

Mami y Kyouko se vieron en silencio. Todo esto era muy extraño: 2 años sin verse, hallarse en este sitio donde fue su primera vez, que incluso bailaran la canción con la que ganaron y, para colmo, ahora batían el record que nadie más pudo en todo ese tiempo. Era indudable, todo era extraño, por lo que Mami se acercó a su antigua alumna y le susurró:

-¿Qué pasa Kyouko?-La chica también tenía sus dudas de la forma en que se habían dado las situaciones, pero se mantenía algo más controlada que su amiga:

- _Si sigues acercándote tanto me será difícil no decirte la verdad.-_ Pensaba para sus adentros la menor mientras buscaba separarse un poco de Mami.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que tenía tiempo sin divertirme tanto con alguien como cuando estábamos juntas jeje.- Pasó 1 segundo, luego 2 y finalmente 3, y la peli roja entendió lo que implicaba lo que dijo, tapándose la boca en un movimiento instintivo. La rubia sonrió y estaba a punto de decirle unas palabras, pero las 3 chicas llegaron a su alrededor.

-¡Muy bien hecho Mami-San!- Dijo la peli azul felicitando a su mentora, Homura sólo levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia Kyouko, ya que entendía que lo mejor era que no hablase por el momento. Madoka se separó por primera vez en esa noche de Homura para felicitar a la rubia mayor.

Un teléfono sonó. Era el de Sayaka, la cual salió un momento del sitio, siendo acompañada por el resto de chicas para no dejarla sola. Al paso de los minutos colgó.

-Lo siento chicas mamá quiere que regrese a casa.-

-No te preocupes es normal que tus padres se preocupen por ti.- Dijo Mami mientras hacía una seña a un taxi que iba pasando para detenerlo. –Vete en taxi.- Saco varios billetes de su cartera.- Ten para que pagues.-

-No sé cómo agradecerte, pero… ¿y Madoka?- La chica iba a responder, pero la antigua amiga de la misma le interrumpió.

-Yo me encargo de ella, puedes irte tranquila.- Sayaka sólo sonrió mientras subía al taxi y se iba viendo por la ventana a las 4 chicas atrás.

- _Parece que Madoka y Mami-San ya no estarán tan solas…quizá yo también necesito encontrar alguien así de especial en mi vida.-_ Pensó ella mientras se alejaba.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Madoka?- Habló la Akemi.

-Eh sí Homura-Chan…-

-En privado.- Kyouko rio al oír aquello.

-No me pienso meter en ése asunto tuyo.- Ambas chicas se vieron con una mirada seria, para ser detenidas por Mami.

-Si Akemi-San quiere hablar en privado con Madoka pueden rentar un cuarto para hacerlo.- Homura sonrió ante la situación mientras Madoka sólo se enrojeció ante la frase de la chica.

-Por mi está bien.- Dijo la Sakura.-Yo también quiero hablar en privado con Mami.- La peli rubia se sonrojó también, pero aceptó la idea

Ya cada pareja había solicitado una habitación distinta, bastante distanciadas las unas de las otras. Por la cercanía las primeras en entrar en la suya fueron Homura y Madoka.

-Hasta luego Mami-San.-

-Hasta luego Kaname-San, cuídate y no dejes que haga nada que no quieras.- El comentario extrañó a la peli rosa, pero Homura sólo alzó la vista hacia la rubia. –Sólo era broma- Mami caminó hacia su propia habitación, mientras Kyouko venía detrás.

-Suerte- Musitó suave la peli oscuro- Un "gracias" suave fue la respuesta que recibió antes de irse la peli roja tras su mentora. Homura cerró la puerta y pudo ver a Madoka sentada al filo de la cama, callada y pensativa, por lo que se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado abrazándola.

-Homura-Chan.- Alzó la vista un poco encontrándose con los ojos purpurinos de su antigua amiga.- ¿Por qué viniste?- La cuestionada lo pensó un segundo antes de responderte con otra interrogante

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Madoka? Hace rato les dije que vine porque Kyouko me invitó.- La expresión de la Kaname cambió a una un poco más seria.

-Yo sé que no es eso, si fuera así hubieras estado todo el tiempo con ella y no conmigo…y, no hubiera pasado lo de Sayaka.- Homura sonrió y suspiro

-Parece que aún no puedo engañarte bien.- Hizo una breve pausa para acariciar la mejilla de la chica.- Vine sólo porque quería verte a ti y a ti solamente.- Madoka le vio a los ojos y entrelazó una de sus manos con la de su compañera de cuarto.

-Yo, no pensé verte después de que vine a vivir aquí.- Ambas empezaron a recordar las cosas.

Hacia un par de años ambas se habían conocido en la escuela y se hicieron amigas muy apegadas la una a la otra, pero a las familias de ambas no les parecía tan adecuado que las muchachitas de secundaria tuvieran ese tipo de contacto a esa edad. Las chicas no estaban dispuestas a dejar que las cosas fueran tan simples como eso, por lo que una noche tomaron la decisión que provocaría que fueran separadas definitivamente.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos fugamos de nuestras casas?- Preguntó algo tímida la peli rosa. Madoka sonrió y le abrazó recostándose ambas en la cama.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Nosotras como grandes adultas estábamos dispuestas a vivir juntas sin que nuestros padres se metieran jaja.- Ambas rieron hasta que Madoka acarició la mejilla de la otra.

-Me hubiera gustado que pasara.- La Akemi abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose.

-¿De verdad…te hubiera gustado que viviéramos juntas?-

-Sí…yo adoraba estar contigo, hablar, bromear, me gustaba todo eso. Por eso quería estar contigo siempre.- Con delicadeza paseo sus dedos por entre el pelo de Homura.-Me hubiera gustado ser como tu esposa.- La peli oscura sonrojó ante el comentario, para luego abrazarla fuertemente y besarla varias veces en el rostro

-Madoka…si tus padres…y los míos no nos hubieran separado…feliz ya serías mi esposa.-Madoka se puso como un tomate, pero sonrió al pensar en la idea.

-Me encantaría serlo ahora- Si algo de control mantuvo esa noche Homura, todo el autocontrol que tuvo afuera se deshizo en aquel instante. Se giró y puso a Madoka debajo de ella, tomándola de las manos para que no intentara correr. La peli rosa sonrió y cerró los ojos, pero al paso de los minutos no sintió ningún avance de la chica sobre ella, de hecho, sentía sus manos sudando entre las de ella. Abrió los ojos y la miró con los ojos abiertos, quieta, como en shock.- ¿Qué pasa Homura-Chan?-

-Madoka… ¿y si tus padres no ven bien esto?, ¿y si nos ven mal por querer estar juntas?, ¿de verdad estamos enamoradas una de la otra?, ¿no fueron dudas de la edad?- El dedo índice de la peli rosa tapó la boca de su amiga.

-Hablas mucho Homura-Chan, eso es bueno, creo...pero no te preguntes tanto Homura-Chan.- La más pequeña de ellas pasó sus manos por el cuello de Homura, acariciándola y haciéndola suspirar. Esto provocó una sonrisa en la dama, la cual se acercó y le susurró unas breves palabras al oído.

-Yo nunca tuve dudas de lo que sentía por ti Homura-Chan, pero pensé que con el tiempo me habías olvidado. Pero hoy estás aquí, y me encanta eso, no quiero soltarte más nunca Homura-Chan, te quiero para mí aunque sea egoísta.- Acercó un poco más sus labios a la oreja de la chica, prácticamente rozando su boca a cada palabra con la piel de Homura.- Yo me enamoré de ti, y sé que tú igual. Démonos esa oportunidad Homura- Chan.- Le dio una suave mordida a la peli oscuro, la cual no pudo soportar más el temblor en las piernas que sentía y se dejó caer sobre Madoka. Esta le abrazó fuertemente y sonrió al sentir otra vez el calor de su amada.

-Tengo miedo de perderte de nuevo Madoka.-

-Lo sé, y por ello sé cómo probarte que no pasara- Homura alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su amor de infancia, la cual pasó sus manos por las mejillas de está y plantó un beso en sus labios. La sorpresa fue la primera sensación de Homura Akemi, pero de allí siguió la relajación y el placer, el goce de besar a la persona que se quiere. Pasados los minutos se separaron sólo para tomar aire. Se vieron y se sonrieron con más tranquilidad. El segundo beso fue dado por Homura esta vez, pero era distinto. Era más seguro, firme, a su vez que era más apasionado e incentivado por las manos de las chicas que recorrían el cuerpo de la otra provocándoles fuertes estímulos que se transmitían en la intensidad del beso.

-Madoka…- Dijo con esfuerzo Homura al ver a la peli rosa sonrojada y jadeante debajo de ella.- ¿Aún quieres…ser mi esposa?- Con algo de esfuerzo sonrió la chica

-Sólo si tú eres la mía…- Homura recargó su frente sobre la de Madoka para responderle después de un rápido beso.

-No quiero a nadie más para que sea mi esposa.- Los besos prosiguieron mientras ambas comenzaban a desvestirse. A los minutos Madoka sólo se hallaba en su ropa interior (blanca) mientras Homura estaba igual, pero la suya era azul oscuro. Ambas se quedaron viéndose un poco.

-La última vez que intentamos esto no llegamos tan lejos Madoka.-

-Sí, tu mamá me dijo que era mala chica por querer verte como ahora.- La peli rosa abrazó a su compañera.- Ya no importa más Homura-Chan…yo sólo quiero que estemos juntas…por siempre.-

-Sí, siempre juntas Madoka.- Un beso de nuevo cerró esa conversación, pero ahora las manos de ambas llegaban a zonas más privadas de las damas, provocándoles suspiros y gemidos que les llevarían a sensaciones que hasta entonces desconocían…

La primera en entrar a la otra habitación fue Mami, seguida por su parte por Kyouko, la cual cerró la puerta rápidamente. Se vieron ambas chicas en silencio un momento, a la expectativa de quien hablaba primero o quién realizaba un movimiento. La primera en moverse fue Kyouko, sólo para sacar una paleta y comerla.

-Sigues llevando dulces contigo.- Preguntó Mami tratando de romper el hielo.

-Sí, nunca dejé eso, no me gusta sentir hambre para nada.- Mami suspiró recordando el pasado de Kyouko; el cómo ella vivió en la calle un tiempo y que eso le provoco cierto desorden alimenticio: ahora era raro que no estuviera comiendo constantemente. Ese tipo de acciones le llamaron la atención al inicio de ella, pero ahora su atracción era muy distinta a esa. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella. Mami quiso hablar pero el movimiento de la paleta (más específicamente de los labios) de Kyouko le impedía hablar. La peli roja lo notó.

-¿Cómo está tu padre?-

-Este…bien, nunca ha tenido ningún problema de salud, quien los tiene es mamá. Qué raro que los confundieras.- La Sakura suspiró y miró a la mayor a los ojos.

-No los confundí. Sé que tu deseo fue pedir que tu madre sobreviviera a una dura operación y que por ello ella rara vez se enferma.- Mami le vio extrañada, indagando más al respecto.- Mami, tu padre hace 2 años casi muere. Lo vi en la calle herido. No pude evitar pensar en ti.- Mami se le acercó un poco más.

-Si papá nunca tuvo accidentes en la calle…él…-

-Lo salve, le pedí a Kyubey que evitara su muerte.- Mami estaba sorprendida ante el comentario.- Él me pidió un precio que no pude detenerme a pensar en lo que me costaría cumplirlo.-

-¿Qué te pidió Kyouko?-Dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirroja, la cual trató de tomar aire para animarse a decirle la verdad.

-Había una falta de chicas mágicas reciente en la ciudad Kamishiro, que tenía que ir allí y dejarte aquí sin medios para hallarme. Que el shock emocional equilibraría la pérdida energética que provocaría el salvar a alguien de la muerte.- La mayor cayó de rodillas mientras Kyouko abrazó a la chica. –Lo siento- La rubia abrazó fuerte a la chica para consolarla. Mami duró en shock por aquello. Tanto dolor que pasaba por estar separada de Kyouko, para luego saber que todo fue por ayudarla y por plan de aquel gato cruel y despiadado. La rubia alzó la vista para ver a la peli roja.

-Kyouko… ¿qué sientes por Kyubey?-

-Lo quiero atravesar con mi lanza por herirte. Lo malo es que él no muere.- Mami sonrió y besó la frente de la chica, sonrojándola.

-Yo no lo odio…sabes, él se preocupa por su asunto, pero gracias a eso estoy segura ahora de algo que me daba dudas antes.- La mirada de Kyouko tenía dudas.- Si él no hubiera hecho eso no me daría cuenta que esto que siento aquí es igual que siempre, que siempre te amé desde que te vi…y sobre todo.- Ahora pasó las manos por el cuello de su amiga y alumna.-Aún te amo Kyouko Sakura.- Mami rápidamente hizo la paleta de su amor a un lado para besarla. Kyouko le correspondió mientras le abrazaba y con cuidado la fue guiando hasta la cama acostándola despacio, momento en el cual terminaron su beso.

-Mami…yo vine…porque no aguantaba estar sin ti más.- Mami se sorprendió pero abrazó a la chica fuertemente contra su pecho. Kyouko le dio un suave beso en el pecho, que le indujo un suspiro a la rubia. –Te creció el busto en este tiempo.-

-¡Kyouko!- La mencionada sonrió al ver la reacción de su chica, por lo que le dio un veloz beso en los labios-No digas ese tipo de cosas.-

-No puedo negar la verdad jaja.- En un veloz movimiento le sacó la blusa a la rubia, dejándola en falda y su sostén. En un acto reflejo la Tomoe puso sus manos sobre su busto avergonzada. Kyouko sólo relamió sus labios y le susurró a su amante.- No los tapes, además…ya los he visto antes y tú me los haz visto.- Kyouko tomó con suavidad la mano de la mayor para meterla bajo su ropa permitiéndole tocar su busto. La rubia metió su otra mano para seguir con la labor que provocaba los gemidos de la peli roja. La Sakura aprovechó para recostarse sobre el pecho de su compañera de cama, y discretamente desabrochar el sostén (con algo de esfuerzo, ya que sus manos temblaban mucho por las caricias de la Tomoe).

Al terminar de desabrocharlo Kyouko hizo a un lado el sostén descubriendo el busto de la rubia. Esta se sorprendió pero antes de taparse de nuevo la menor le tomó de las manos para detenerla y poder apreciar la desnudez parcial de la chica.

-Esto es vergonzoso- Kyouko sonrió y besó uno de los pechos de la chica, haciéndola suspirar para luego empezar a lamer despacio al inicio, y luego con algo más de velocidad mientras soltaba una de las manos de la veterana chica mágica para acariciar el seno que quedaba libre.

Mami Tomoe se sentía llena de placer ante estas acciones de la peli roja, sentía como un cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo y la encendía pidiendo más y más cada vez.

-Ngh, Kyouko…más…no…te detengas.- Pronunciaba la mujer entre gemidos mientras era soltada totalmente por su ex alumna, la cual sonrió relamiendo sus labios.

-Entonces no me pidas parar ahora.- Con sus 2 manos comenzó a acariciar los pechos de la veterana, para luego juntarlos y empezar a darles suaves lamidas a los pezones de Mami. Esta grito de placer al sentir la lengua traviesa de su amada jugueteando alrededor de sus pechos en círculos para luego llegar hasta sus pezones y lamerlos y darles suaves mordidas. Pasados los minutos Kyouko soltó uno de los pechos de su amada, sólo para bajar una de sus manos por el vientre de la chica hasta llegar a su falda, a la cual metería su mano para acariciar la intimidad de la rubia por sobre sus pantis (ya algo mojadas) Al sentir los dedos de su enamorada la mujer pegó un grito ahogado por un suave beso de lengua de Kyouko.

-Mami…estás muy húmeda.- Dijo la peli roja tras romper aquel beso y sacar su mano de debajo de su falda, mostrándole la evidencia de la excitación por parte de la mayor. Esta se sonrojó desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué…me muestras eso?- Kyouko sonrió sólo para quitarle la falda junto a sus pantis, dejando desnuda a Mami. Acto seguido Kyouko lamió los dedos que habían sido bañados en los jugos de su acompañante, para finalmente regresarlos ya cubiertos en su saliva a la parte privada de la casi adulta. Mami gimió al sentir los húmedos dedos de su amor acariciándole aquella región de su anatomía.

-Te lo mostré…porque estoy igual.- Usando su mano libre la menor guio la mano de Mami hacia el interior de sus shorts, mostrándole que estaban iguales. La rubia sonrió y sacó su mano sólo para tomar la mejilla de su amada y besarla en los labios. El beso no fue prolongado debido a que Kyouko dejándose llevar por el momento introdujo 1 de sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de la mayor, haciendo que la sensación la forzara a separarse para gemir.

-Yo...lo siento.- Dijo Kyouko al oído de su chica, a manera de disculpa.

-No importa…está bien…sigue más…quiero más por todo este tiempo sin ti.- La chica de las paletas sonrió para empezar a lamer la oreja de la chica, mientras con su mano libre aún jugueteaba con los pechos de la chica desnuda. –Kyouko… ¡Kyouko!- Dijo entre gemidos y temblando. -¿Te gustan…demasiado…mis pechos?- La peli roja pasó su lengua por toda su oreja antes de susurrarle:

-Me encantan…son hermosos…toda tú eres hermosa y sólo yo puedo tocarte.- Lo directa que era la chica le solía meter en problemas, pero ahora era algo que le ayudaba a sentir querida y amada a su primer amor. Sin previo aviso mordió su cuello dejando una pequeña marca. Luego de nuevo y de nuevo, mientras introducía un segundo y un tercer dedo. Mami ya no pudo hablar, sólo suspirar y vociferar de placer mientras recibía tal tratamiento por parte de la chica.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudo sentir la menor como el interior de la rubia temblaba más intenso que antes, por lo que le susurró nuevamente:

-¿Te correrás cierto? Hazlo con todo…no te contengas mi amor.- Mami sólo con oír aquel "mi amor" fue suficiente para sentirse en el cielo, y con aquellos movimientos habilidosos de manos le hizo llegar a su cuerpo a ese estado conocido como orgasmo. Al terminar de correrse Kyouko sacó con cuidado sus húmedos dedos de la entrepierna de la chica. Se recostó a su lado mientras la otra hiperventilaba por el placer recibido. Con esfuerzo Mami entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Kyouko.

-Kyouko…fue tan…delicioso…- La nombrada sonrió y besó en la mejilla a la chica, pero fue tomada por las mejillas para ser besada de lengua por la adulta. La pelirroja cuando tenían relaciones solía ser más osada y dominante, pero eso no quitaba que a veces (como ahora) Mami se hiciera osada y actuara más dominante. Esto le gustaba a Kyouko, esta disparidad de ella, lo sumisa que era a veces a lo controladora que podía llegar a ser, como ahora, que le estaba sacando la ropa con desespero y temblando aún por su reciente orgasmo. Se separaron del beso cuando Mami le quitó la blusa dejándola en sus shorts y brassier. –Tus senos también crecieron.- Kyouko rio ante el comentario

-No son como los…-No acabó porque sintió las manos de la mayor acariciándole por encima del sostén, provocándole suspiros a la chica. Con rapidez Mami le quitó aquella prenda de ropa dejándola sólo es sus bragas. Kyouko se sonrojó al sentir las manos de su amada pasando por su espalda baja para jalarla a ella y empezar a besar su vientre y lamerlo. –Hm, Mami…tócame.- La aludida notó que aquello fue dicho con un gran esfuerzo por coordinar las palabras entre la excitación que sentía y notaba al tener tan cerca a la chica que amaba. Con goce subió besando su vientre hasta llegar al busto de la chica y comenzar a besarlos suavemente. Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar, en parte porque Kyouko se sentía bien al disfrutar el tacto de las manos de la Tomoe bajando sus shorts con lentitud acariciando sus piernas y rasguñándolas con suavidad mientras los suaves labios de ella seguían besando y dándole varias mordidas a los senos de la menor. Pasado un rato Mami volvió a descender… pero ahora llegó hasta la zona íntima de la peli roja.

-Jeje estás muy mojada amor.- La peli roja sonrió ante la palabra "amor" pronunciadas, por lo que abrió sus piernas un poco permitiéndole a la casi adulta acomodarse mejor para lo próximo por hacerse. Con sus dientes tomo las bragas de Kyouko y las bajo despacio, paseando sus dientes por la cintura y luego los muslos de aquella chica, provocando que esta mordiera sus labios en la excitación. Al terminar de quitárselos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y se tomaron de las manos, mientras la mayor de ellas se colocaba en posición y comenzaba a besar la zona íntima de la recién llegada a la ciudad.

Al cabo de unos minutos los besos pasaron a ser lamidas por parte de Mami, la cual mantenía agarrada la mano de su pareja, la cual empezaba a temblar y suspirar fuertemente por las acciones de la adulta. Esto le gustaba y por ello introdujo su lengua dentro de ella. Kyouko pegó un fuerte grito al sentir la lengua de su amada entrando y saliendo de sus partes nobles, primero despacio y luego con más ritmo. Kyouko lo único que pudo hacer a lo largo de estos minutos fue agarrarse pobremente de la cama, ya que a cada nueva lamida terminaba soltando las sábanas. La mano libre de Mami llegó a la boca de Kyouko.

-Lámelos por favor…- Kyouko sabía lo que quería hacer y le encantaba la idea, por ello con su mano libre tomo aquella mano y comenzó a morder y chupar aquellos dedos hasta dejarlos humedecidos con su saliva. Al sentirlos listos soltó aquella mano y Mami, por su parte, procedió a introducirlos en el interior de su amada.

A los minutos el vaivén de los dedos de la mayor hacían gritar a Kyouko el nombre de su amada sin parar, cosa la cual Mami adoraba oír, por lo que para incitarla más empezó a lamer su zona íntima a la vez que introducía sus dedos en un ir y venir constante. Kyouko al poco no pudo resistir más y terminó corriéndose ante la estimulación que le producía la chica. Al terminar Mami con la misma delicadeza que la pelirroja hizo sacó sus dedos de su parte íntima y se recostó a lado de ella.

-Olvidaba…como era hacerlo…contigo…- Dijo la pelirroja entre suspiros. Mami sonrió y la abrazó recargándola en su busto.

-Ya no lo olvidarás nunca…no te dejaré hacerlo porque estamos juntas ya.-

-¿Juntas por siempre?

-Sí…juntas por siempre Kyouko- Tomo la mejilla de la chica y le dio un cálido beso para luego dormir una abrazada a la otra

*****************************************************************************  
A las afueras del lugar se hallaban un par de gatos blancos.

-Investigué un poco más de las emociones relacionadas al amor humano Juubey, y descubrí que sus emociones les hacen más fuertes si fue alguien importante para ellas que se alejó.-

-Eso yo lo conocía Kyubey, es parte de las "emociones humanas".-

-Cierto, pero la separación de Kyouko Sakura y Mami Tomoe me permitió aprender de ello de una manera experimental. No niego agradecerte el monitoreo de Kyouko Sakura.-

-No es necesario, nosotros simplemente buscamos la mejor forma de hacer nuestro trabajo. Mi duda es, ¿qué pasará con ellas ahora?-

-Seguirán su labor como equipos o parejas. Tanto Madoka Kaname y Homura Akemi estarán juntas, al igual que Mami Tomoe y Kyouko Sakura.-

-¿Cuál es el plan para Sayaka Miki?- Indagó Juubey

-Sencillo, le buscaremos una pareja y así hará mejor su trabajo.- Kyubey miró a su compañero. –Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte.-

-Perfecto, te veré en otro momento.- Y el gato se fue, mientras alzaba la vista Kyubey al cielo, satisfecho al ver que su plan se había logrado; tanto el conseguiría juntar más energía como sus "chicas mágicas" estarían felices con pareja.

-Es matar 2 pájaros de un tiro.- Dijo al aire antes de acurrucarse en el pasto a descansar

*****************************************************************************  
 _ **Bueno eso es todo**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado**_

 _ **Me gustaría leer sus reviews con su opinión y si tienen sugerencias de parejas igualmente**_

 _ **Buenos días, tardes o noches**_

 _ **¡Hasta otra leída!**_


End file.
